Modern video players may have frequent and/or noticeable delays when changing the video content being played. In some cases, these delays may be caused by the time required to load new video content onto the computing device executing the video player from another computing device across one or more networks via one or more communication media. In other cases, these delays may be caused by the time required to load new video content into memory or similar storage medium which the video player utilizes to play the new video content from another kind of storage medium, such as a hard drive. Regardless of the cause, these delays may limit the capability of video players for immersion or fluid user interaction. Additionally, such delays may be frustrating for users.
Typically, video players, to date, may not have been particularly concerned with this issue, because they may primarily work with single, static videos and little to no user interaction. However, such delays may be exacerbated in the case of interactive video content sequences that include a number of selectable video content segments. For example, such sequences may include a number of video segments that each may be selected from one or more other segments in the sequence. As the segments may be portions of a larger sequence, delays in presenting a selected segment may cause the sequence to seem less immersive and/or less interactive for users. Additionally, such delays in such interactive video content sequences may be particularly irritating for users.